Only Hope
by zanessaXtroyella456
Summary: Troy, East High, Gabriella, West High. They met the first day of their new lives. Although, there are some school rivalries even in the Summer. Sharpay tends to be a sex addict, and that effects Gabriella life. TROYPAY TROYELLA some CHAYLOR JARPAY -Jared-
1. Your Beauty is UnDescribable

"Gabriella! Are you going to the party today?" Sharpay jump up and down.

"Umm… I think so" I pulled my bag on my shoulder, "I'm sure my mom would let me celebrate on the last day of school, she and John have been doing really well, he told me he's gonna pop the question today".

Her eyebrows rose and her lips formed into a big grin, "OMG!"

I laughed by the way she said "OMG", and continued walking to homeroom. I sat in the back like usual, and began to listen to Mrs. Darbus' plans for the summer, and sighed when Jason started asking stupid questions like he usually did on last days of school. The bell rang, and I grabbed my bag.

"GABI!!" Taylor shrieked, "Guess what?!"

"What?"

"Chad and I are going to the beach tomorrow!"

"Congrats!" I smiled and gave her a quick hug.

The rest of my classes were boring as usual. Sharpay drove me back home and stayed until the party started.

"Sharpay? Where's your brother?".

"He's with daddy at Lava Springs, he working for college money" she adjusted her mirrors and continued driving to the night club.

"WOW" was all I said before we entered the club.

"Hey Gabi!" Taylor was wearing a mini skirt and American Eagle polo.

"Hey Gabs" Chad greeted.

"Hey you two".

"Where's Sharpay?" She asked.

"She's with Jared, they just met" I pointed at the dance floor where Sharpay and Jared were dancing.

"Wow, you're like the third wheel" Chad chuckled, "I saw a guy outside, he was a third wheel too. He looks like a friendly guy".

"Come one Chad! Let's dance!" Taylor pulled on black leather jacket and ran to the dance floor.

I sighed. "Why am I always the third wheel?" Why did Ryan have to go away this summer? I would've ended up a third wheel.

_Am I not pretty enough? Or all the guys are taken? Maybe both… _- I thought to myself. I walked through the crowd to reach the entrance of the club. Outside was beautiful. I don't know why they would stay inside of a club then stay out here looking at all the beautiful stars.

"Wow, this is beautiful" I said to myself.

"This night isn't the only thing beautiful" I heard someone murmured. I looked around, and still didn't see anything. He chuckled.

"Show yourself!" I commanded.

"A little bossy are we?" a short haired dirty blond boy chuckled, "Hi, I'm Troy Bolton, and you are?"

"I'm Gabriella".

"Nice, so what school did you go to?" I didn't know what he meant by "DID".

"Umm… East Middle School?" I was confused.

"You're in Middle school? What did you get held back or something? I'm from East high School".

"Oh," So that's what he meant, I forgot that today was the last day of school, "I'm from West High School".

"That makes much more sense" he laughed.

"I never got held back in my life, I'm a straight A student".

"Wow, you're beautiful for a nerd" I blushed.

"What school were you in again? I wasn't paying attention" he asked.

"West High School" I answered.

"Oh, that's interesting".

"How is that interesting?"

"Because, East are against West, Remember?" he explained. I didn't really care about our school sports, or anything dealing with sports.

"I'm not a big fan of sports".

"Well, that's too bad." He chuckled.

His eyes were beautiful than ever, they're so…blue.

He smiled…

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I heart was beating fast; I have a chance of having a heart attack right now.

"I don't know, your beauty… it's" he hesitated, "Un describable".

I blushed. I was falling for a stranger- a school enemy- a lover boy.

"Umm…Thank You".

"You don't have Thank You, It's true, no need to use manners for the truth" he sat down next to me and wrapped his left arm around me. He was warm. I set my head on his shoulder. This _is_ the best night of my life.

I heard a knock on the window behind us, we turned to see Sharpay.

"Do you know her?" he asked.

"Unfortunately" I mouthed the word "What".

"Come in!!" she waved her hands back and forth.

"Okay!" I mouthed back.

"I'm sorry, I have to go back inside".

"I can come in with you" he suggested.

"That'll do" he wrapped his right arm around my waist and opened the door for me."

"WOW, looks like your not the third wheel anymore" Chad chuckled until he saw Troy.

"Hey, I'm Jared, and this is Sharpay".

"Hey, I'm Chad and this is Taylor", he rudely said.

"I'm Troy, nice meeting you guys".

Taylor and Chad went to the bar and Sharpay and Jared did as well.

"Umm… I don't drink" he said.

"Neither do I".

"Hey, Do you know Chad or something? He was acting a little different when he saw you".

"Yeah, I know him, I played against you school, and our team won" he seemed so calm.

"Wow, that's all?" he nodded and we went back outside, "What time is it".

"It's about 1:00".

"I have to go home, my mom is gonna be so worried".

"I can drive you home" he offered, and I accepted.

"Okay, you have to be quiet when you come inside" I whispered.

"Who said I was going inside?"

I pouted; no one could resist my pout. "Fine" he coughed. I giggled.

"Okay, climb up my balcony; I have a feeling I'm going to get a lecture".

"Okay". We carefully closed the car door, which was parked a block away, and arrived at my house.

"See you later" he went in the backyard. I went up to the door and unlocked it. I carefully opened the wooden door, there was no sign of my mom; just the night lights. I walked up the staircase with out a noise. This is impossible for me to do, because I'm a major klutz. I reached my room. I forgot to put my bras and panties away. Crap.

"Hey" he chuckled, "Nice", he pointed at my racy red Victoria Secret panties.

I grimaced. "No, No, I like them" he gave me a hug.

I didn't think I would have any visitors except for Taylor and Sharpay; they are okay with girl products laying anywhere. But Troy… that's different.

"Just wait here, I need to shower".

I rushed through my shower and brushing my teeth. I wore my normal PJ's. A tang top and short shorts.


	2. Upchucked

"Hey" he smiled, showing his white shiny teeth

"Gabi!?" my mom knocked on the door, "Gabi? Are you there?"

"Yeah!" I yelled, "Troy! Hide!" I whispered.

He ran into the bathroom… This wasn't the greatest Idea. I left ALL of my girl products out.

"Come in".

"Gabi!! Guess what?!" she held up her left hand- showing her ring finger.

"Oh My GOSH!!" I shouted.

"I know!! He asked my today, while you were at school!" she was so excited I didn't even know what she was saying.

"Mom, calm down! I don't understand you!!"

"Okay, he proposed to me today, at work in front of everyone!" she said between each breath.

"Congratulations!" I have a new father now, and a full family, and now a boyfriend. A BOYFRIEND! "Mom, I think you need some rest for tomorrow, I'm sure you want to talk to John ASAP".

"Okay!! 'Night Gabi" she kissed me on my forehead and closed the door on her way out.

"Hey, congrats" Troy whispered.

"Thanks".

"It's getting late, I think my parents are worried" he gave me a kiss on the check.

"Wait! Can you sleep over? Just call them" I didn't even know what I was saying. I just met him. How will I not know if he's gonna rape me? He can't he's too sweet to be that kind of person…

"Okay, I'll make up an excuse later" he smiled, "by the way, do you ever get rid of your girl products?!"

"I can't, they're "GIRL PRODUCTS" I can't live without them".

"I'm sure I can" he laughed.

"But you're not a girl" I giggled.

"Wow, you have the cutest giggle for a nerd" he smiled.

"And you have the weirdest personality for a jock"

"I know, I get that A LOT", he chuckled.

"I better get to sleep" I pulled the covers up to my chest, and closed my eyes. I was still awake. I could never go to sleep with a stranger in my room.

"Gabs, Go to sleep, you look exhausted" he brushed my hair out of my face and kissed me on the forehead.

"Troy, Goodnight" it was nice to have a boyfriend that did everything I wanted. Ryan was like that, but he was always so busy with his family business- it was like he helps me in his free time which was like Never.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Mornin' Sleeping Beauty" he kissed me on the cheek.

"Morning" I was still surprised that Troy didn't bale on me.

"So, First day of the summer, what do you want to do?"

"Call Sharpay" I grabbed my pink razor on top of my dresser.

"Hello?" she picked up.

"Sharpay, You know Troy right? From Last night"

"Yeah" she yawned.

"Well, he kind of slept over, and didn't do anything bad, and my mom is engaged!" I explained.

"Really? OMG!! I" the phone screeched.

"Sharpay! Can you get any louder?" I complained.

"Sorry, I'm just excited! Really, really excited" I heard someone murmur in the background.

"Shar? Who was that?"

"No body" I could tell she was lying, because I heard a "SH" after she said nobody.

"Shar, I know you're lying, just tell me who it is".

"It's" she hesitated, "Jared"

"WHAT!" I turned to Troy.

"What happened?" he mouthed.

"Look I have to go" she hung up.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"Jared slept with Sharpay".

"Like I slept with you, without the making out part… or the making out part?"

"I pretty sure with the making out part, I know Sharpay well enough. Last time she got drunk she thought she was pregnant" I explained. Remembering that was a nightmare.

"That's… interesting…" he mumbled.

"Troy, I think you better leave, your parents are probably worried to death".

"Umm… I can stay for awhile, my parents… they're usually busy".

"Okay?" I wonder… does Troy ever see his parents. Considering that his dad is his coach. Maybe they're on vacation, or maybe they were busy last night.

"Do you mind if I stay for a few nights, I wanna meet your mom" he smiled. He was the first to say that. Ryan was nervous about meeting my mom, and his nervousness got to him, let's just say… he "Upchucked".

"Are you nervous or anything?"

"No, why would I be?" he had a point, "Is it because "your" Ryan threw up a load of mashed potatoes on your mom, because he was nervous?" he laughed.

"How'd you know about that?" how did that get so far? I thought it was only in West High. I guess the Cheerleaders wanted a new record.

"My ex- Casey".

The sluty cheerleader? That's… surprising. I can't believe Troy would date Casey.

"Yeah, I know she's… a bitch" he confessed, "I needed more REP, I was a major geek, but once I joined the basketball team… everything changed. I was the math geek then… my dad told me to join. Just one game of basketball and then you're the Basketball boy"

I nodded and made my bed. I tried to call Sharpay back but she didn't answer. "Figures" I whispered.

"What? She didn't call?" I nodded, and then called Taylor. She didn't pick up wither. I bet they already left to go to the beach.

"Um… About my mom, she's gonna be busy the next few months… Well, you know, because she's engaged".

"Don't worry, I can wait" we were sitting next to eachother again. But this time, he let me play with his hair.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this ones short. I'm in a hurry to pack up my stuff. I'm going to California for about 2 weeks. I hope you liked it... even though this chapter doesn't have that many details, I might've misspelled some words too.  
**


	3. The NoteBook

After trying to call Sharpay 7 times. I told Troy to drive me to her house.

Unfortantly, she didn't open the door, so we had to break in.

"Troy, I can't open the window".

He unlocked the window, and slide it up.

"Oh" that was embrassing.

I heard moans coming from her bedroom. I tried to turn the door knob, and the moans stopped.

"Shit" Jared whispered.

I heard something fall on the wooden floor.

I turned to Troy, he was sitting on the torn up coach.

Sharpay finally opened the door, after 10 minutes.

"Gabriella...Hey" she didn't make eye contact.

"Umm. Hey," Jared hesitated, "Do you want anything Sharpay?".

She shook her head, and closed the door behind her. Jared went into the kitchen.

"We should talk somewhere else" she looked at Troy.

"Fine, we'll talk about it in your room" I reached for the door, but Sharpay blocked it.

"Sharpay, please! I really need to know" I cried, "Did you? Or did you not!".

I was yelling at this point, Troy sighed.

"Gabriella... I'm really sorry" she cleched her fists.

I turned to Troy to see that he was right behind me.

"You okay?" he asked.

I shook my head, and cried. He walked me to the car, and drove me back home.

"I'm sorry Gabs. I didn't see that coming" he wiped my tears, while waiting for the light to turn Green.

"No one saw that coming" I sniffed.

He continued driving, and once we got home, he made me scambled eggs.

"Do you want anymore?" he asked.

"No thank you" I took a nibble on the last piece of scamlbed eggs, and sighed.

"Do you want to stay home today?".

I nodded. My elbows sat on the counter, and the palm of my hands overed my face.

"Gabriella," he kissed my forehead, "She'll be fine, do you want me to talk to her?".

"It's okay, I just need to think about some stuff".

"Here" he reached out his hands.

"Huh?".

"I'll carry you to bed" he smiled.

"I'm heavy".

"So am I" his arms were still out.

"Fine".

He bent down so I can sit on his arms.

"You're not heavy, I think you're fine" he smiled again, but this time his teeth showed.

He carried me without a groan, or a limp, I was like a baby to him. He laid me down on the bed, and he brought my labtop on the bed.

"Thank you" I hugged him. I felt like sleeping for the rest of the day.

"I'm gonna go get some clothes, okay?" Troy kissed my forhead. I feel asleep within a blink of an eye.

**A HOUR LATER**

Troy woke me up with the slam of the garage door.

He opened the bedroom door, "Hey, your mom is on the way home".

"Did she call?".

"Yeah, she left a message" he set a glass of water by the bedroom counter.

"Thanks" I heard the sound of car keys jingle, and a garage door slam. Troy already knew what to do.

He hid in the bathroom and took his red gym shorts, and his plain white T-shirt with him. Leaving no sign that anyone else was here, except me.

"Gabi?" my mom opened the beroom door, "You okay? Why are you in bed?".

"I'm just really tired" I said, "I had a long day".

"Do you want to go anywhere? How 'bout a shopping spree? I got my pay check today, and your future Dad is coming" she smiled. I felt so bad, but I had to say no.

"I'm sorry mom, I'm just having a horrible day".

"Well, John and I are going to THE AVENUE, so if you want me to buy anything, call me" she gave me a kiss on the forehead, and turned out the lights.

Troy turned on the bathroom lights, "You okay? Do you want me to make anything for you?"

"No, I'm just gonna sleep, or watch a movie".

"What movie?".

"Something good, and romantic" I smiled.

"Like?" he smiled back.

"The Notebook".

"Oh, that one, my mom is addicted to that movie" he chuckled, "I'll get some popcorn".

After Troy got the popcorn, he did the "yawn and arm around me" trick.

Still no kiss.

""Night" he kissed my cheek.

He laid next to me. Our noses we touching eachother's. I smiled.

He got closer, and brushed my hair out of my face. He smiled back.

I lick my lips, while he got ready.

Our noses turned in oppisite direction, and I could smell his breath. Peppermint. Our lips finally met and a dozen of fireworks blasted through my whole entire body, like it was going to explode itself.

He pulled away, and I let out a little whimpering.

He chuckled, ""Night, I _love_ you".

"I _love _you too".


End file.
